


Kissing Father Christmas

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Party, F/M, Ficlet, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily isn't sure why "Father Christmas" has joined the Christmas celebration at the Dursleys, but she's happy to have a decent and intelligent person to talk to.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Reader Prompts JL [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Modern Marauders





	Kissing Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellie Sofia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ellie+Sofia).



Lily isn't sure why "Father Christmas" is here anyway – Dudley is barely six months old; he has no idea what's happening and will remember none of this.

But Lily has a sneaking suspicion that Petunia needs a picture-perfect Christmas she can share and boast about to all her mum-friends on Facebook.

That would also explain why she's bothered to invite Lily in the first place.

Unless, of course, she simply wants to rub her domestic bliss into Lily's perpetually single face again.

Of course, Petunia’s reasons don’t really matter. The important thing is that Lily actually has a decent and intelligent person to talk to, which is a nice surprise.

After all, it does take a certain kind of person to give up spending the holiday with their own family so they can help make other families’ Christmas special.

He’s not getting paid either; when Lily expressed her surprise at seeing a Father Christmas joining them, Petunia bragged about him agreeing to do it pro bono.

By this point, Lily’s convinced this guy is some sort of a saint.

Because while Vernon’s awfulness shouldn’t surprise her anymore, she’s absolutely horrified by how dismissive he’s being. 

All evening long, he’s been consistently and incredibly rude to this poor bloke.

Lily’s had to bite her tongue so many times, to swallow down a dozen apologies.

It is absolutely infuriating to witness, but her and Petunia’s relationship is frayed already and Lily doesn’t want to ruin her Christmas any further by getting into a huge fight.

So she does what she can, sharing long sympathetic glances with “Father Christmas” and treating him with the respect he deserves. 

She makes sure to engage him in a conversation and to keep the mood light with jokes at the ready.

The incredible part of it all is, that despite Petunia being Petunia, and Vernon behaving like an utter toerag, “Father Christmas” does not seem offended. 

Those hazel eyes keep sparking with good humour, every single time that Lily slants a glance his way.

When Lily stands there, Petunia’s phone in hand, feeling hopelessly awkward as she’s preparing to take a photo of the lovely family moment: a glowering Vernon, stiffly smiling Petunia and crying Dudley dressed in his finest perched on Father Christmas’ knee – “Father Christmas” winks at her.

Lily bites her lip so she doesn't burst into laughter over the absurdity of it all.

Soon after the photos have been taken and Dudley’s first Christmas has been immortalised, Vernon starts dropping not-so-subtle hints about guests overstaying their welcome.

“Father Christmas” gets ready to leave, which gives Lily the perfect opportunity to give her excuses to Petunia. 

She escapes the sitting room only minutes after “Father Christmas”.

He’s still out in the hall.

Neither Petunia nor Vernon seems to be bothering to see either of them out on the door.

Lily clears her throat, catches “Father Christmas’” attention.

“Look, I’m sorry about… all of that,” she says, with a meaningful glance towards the sitting room.

“No need to apologise,” he replies. She hears the smile in his voice. “I managed to have a good time, and it seems to only be getting better.”

“What?” Lily tilts her head, confused.

“Father Christmas’” gaze flicks up to the ceiling and Lily’s eyes reflexively follow his.

“Mistletoe.”

“Oh.” Lily’s lips curve in a smile. “Well then.” 

He steps close, pulls down the white beard.

He’s grinning and looking more handsome than Lily ever imagined.

She rises on tiptoe.

Their lips meet, quick and soft.

But brief though the kiss is, it’s enough to contain multitudes.

They pull back and smile.

And leave together.


End file.
